Opposites Attract
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: NEW JORRIE FIC.Torrie is the girl that lives by the rules and John is the guy that lives to break the rules, what happens when these two totally different people meet.also JELINA fic.
1. Our new student

**Another one of my new stories...HOPE YOU LOVE IT!!!**

**PLOT: Torrie is the girl that lives by the rules and John is the guy that lives to break the rules, what happens when these two totally different people meet. **

**Chapter #1: our new student**

**"Okay class before I let you go to your first period, we have a new student added to our homeroom I would like to introduce, his name is John Cena" Ms. Moolah replied "Mr. Cena comes to us all the way from Boston….Okay Mr. Cena can you tell us a little more about yourself" Ms. Moolah ask the rebel looking teen**

**"NO" John replied rudely before finding an empty seat**

**"Um, okay well would anyone like to volunteer to show Mr. Cena around our school?"**

**Ms. Moolah looked around to find nobody raising their hand "Okay, looks like I will have to choose someone" Ms. Moolah looked around as all the students put their heads down "Ummm, Miss Wilson, would you mind showing our new student around, John this is Torrie Wilson she will be your tour guide for the day" Ms. Moolah replied pointing to Torrie**

**"But, I didn't even say yes" Torrie replied**

**"That's because I said yes for you" Miss Moolah replied as Torrie rolled her eyes as she saw John smirking at her...**

_**RingRing**_

"**Okay and there's the bell, see some of you later" Ms. Moolah replied letting her homeroom out**

"**You ready to go to art" Torrie's best friend Melina asked**

"**Did you forget that fast, I have to show our new school mate around" Torrie replied grabbing her stuff and walking toward the door where she saw John leaning on the wall**

"**Oh yeah, have fun showing your new friend around" Melina replied smirking at Torrie before leaving**

"**About time" John rudely said**

"**Look I am not going to deal with your smart comments, do you want to do this yourself" Torrie asked**

**John rolled his eyes "Fine you got it, here's my schedule"**

"**Look this is not going to be an all day thing, I am going to show you all your classes the main parts of the school and be done, fifteen minutes at the most so keep up" Torrie replied walking in front of John who was trying his hardest to keep up**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I AM EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY, PLEASE STAY TUNED IT SHOULD BE GOOD**


	2. Troublemaker

**HEY YALL ANOTHER CHAPTER…HERE WE GO…PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW WHATYOU THINK…**

**CHAPTER #2: TROUBLEMAKER**

"**Torrie hey wait up" Melina replied as she was coming out of her first period class**

"**Hey lina" Torrie greeted her best friend**

"**Hey, I didn't know you were going to spend your whole first period showing him around the school" Melina replied as her and Torrie were at their lockers**

"**Yeah, I didn't either, he just kept asking me all these questions, and getting on my nerve" Torrie answered sounding aggravated**

**Melina just laughed "Well, I will give you the assignment we had to do in art later, because now I can already tell I am going to be late for trigonometry and you know how Mr. Flair gets, so I will see you at lunch" Melina replied rushing down the hall**

"**See ya" Torrie yelled back before walking down the hall in the other direction before hearing a familiar but annoying voice call her name**

"**Hey Torrie, and how's my baby doing today"**

"**For the last time Chris I am not your baby" Torrie snapped as she kept walking**

"**Wait hold on" Chris replied grabbing Torrie arm**

"**Let me go" Torrie tried to pull away but his grip was to strong**

"**Or what" Chris smirked**

"**Hey let her go" A voice came behind the two**

"**Who the hell are you" Chris replied letting Torrie go**

"**Name's John Cena"**

"**Well, John I haven't seen you around here before so obviously, you are new and don't know me…you see the name is Chris Masters and I run this school" Chris replied getting in John face "So if you ever step to me again, prepare to regret it" Chris finished before walking away**

"**You okay" John asked Torrie**

"**I'm fine and I don't need you to protect me" Torrie replied fixing her self**

"**Well, from the looks you did" John shot back**

"**Whatever, I'm late" Torrie rolled her eyes and walked to the door of her next class, but felt that John was still behind her**

"**Why are you following me" Torrie folded her arms and asked**

"**I'm not, I have this class" John smirked while Torrie rolled her eyes once again "and from the look on your face you do too…wow two classes together" John laughed and patting Torrie on the back**

"**Well, here are my two late birds" Mr. Sheik replied seeing Torrie and John walk through "And why are you two late"**

"**Well, I don't know about her but I'm new and it was a little hard to fine the class…the name's John Cena by the way" John lied shaking the teachers' hand**

"**Understandable, please take a seat Mr. Cena" Mr. Sheik replied pointing to an empty chair "And Ms. Wilson, may I ask why you are late"**

**Torrie looking at John with a hatred look as her just smirked at her**

"**Well, since you don't have an answer you will spend and hour of your time with me after school" Mr. Sheik as Torrie stomp to her seat, which was unfortunately right in front of John.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT, IT WILL GET BETTER, WITH OUT A DOUBT AND MORE INTRESTING…**


	3. One Bad Day

**HEY EVERYONE I WOULD FIRST LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT FEEDBACK…PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!!**

**CHAPTER #3: ONE BAD DAY**

"**Uh…can this day get any worst" Torrie replied pounding her head gently on a locker**

"**Tor…what's wrong?" Melina asked coming up to Torrie**

"**I had it up to here with that new kid already" Torrie answered**

"**What happened?" Melina asked**

"**First he makes me miss my favorite period of the day over nothing, second we were both late for Mr. Sheik's class but I was the only one to get after school detention, then he got me in trouble during third period, that's why I had to spend my lunch hour making up the stupid test Mr. Flair thought I was cheating on" Torrie snapped**

"**Tor, sweetie calm down" Melina replied trying to hold in her laugh "One more period and you don't have to see him for the rest of the day"**

"**That doesn't help, I have to deal with him for the rest of the year…and I pray we don't have last period together" Torrie explained**

"**We don't unless you have Civics with Mr. Rhodes" John answered walking past Torrie and Melina**

"**Well you know the answer to that "Melina smiled knowing that Torrie's last class was Civics with Mr. Rhodes "Tor, let me tell you like it is…you are wasting your time complaining, so I suggest you suck it up because that's all you can do " Melina explained**

"**Whatever" Torrie replied heading to her last class as Melina walked in the other direction.**

"**Glad you can join us Miss Wilson…just in time" Mr. Rhodes replied as Torrie entered the class room, who put on a fake smile before taking her seat luckily away from John**

"**Now before we continue our debate from yesterday, we have a new student with us…"**

**After class:**

"**What happened now" Melina smirked seeing Torrie walk up to her with a face**

"**We have to work together, on a project" Torrie answered**

"**How did he pull that?" Melina laughed**

"**We had to pull names out of a hat and out of all people I pull his name…lina I'm telling you today is not my day" Torrie moaned**

"**Well, the day is over let's go shopping in the city to get your mind off of things" Melina suggested**

"**I can't, remember I have detention with Mr. Sheik…speaking of which let me get there on time before he adds time" Torrie replied walking away**

"**Have fun" Melina yelled before leaving out the main doors**

"**Wilson, wait a minute" Torrie heard the voice that made her day a living hell**

"**New kid what do you want" Torrie asked folding her arms**

"**Whoa no need for name calling" John sarcastically remarked**

"**Whatever" Torrie replied rolling her eyes and walking away**

"**No wait" John replied jumping in front of Torrie**

"**What?" Torrie rudely asked**

"**I just wanted to say, I am looking forward to working with you" John replied as Torrie just stared**

"**Oh, yeah…look if you think for a second I will be doing all the work and this is an easy grade for you, but you are wrong, I expect you to put in as much as work as I do if you want the grade…GET IT…GOT IT…GOOD" Torrie snapped before walking away **

"**YES MA'AM" John made one more sarcastic remark before leaving out of the school.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I HOPE YOU ARE LOVING IT SO FAR, DRAMA IS UNDER WAY SO DON'T WORRY.LOL…**


	4. Warming up

**TO ALL MY NO ONE'S SAFE, RIGHT NOW AND SORORITY GIRLS FAN I AM TRYING MY HAREST TO NOT LET YALL DOWN, BECAUSE I AM SO STUCK WITH THOSE STORIES SO I ASK THAT YOU GUYS PLEASE BE PATIENT AND GIVE ME SOME TIME, I WILL HAVE YALL PROBABLY BY THE END OF THE WEEK, SO HOPEFULLY NOT THAT LONG.**

**PLEASE EVERYONE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING…**

**CHAPTER #4: WARMING UP**

"**Okay, Ms. Wilson your hour with me is up…Now tomorrow I suggest you try being on time" Mr. Sheik replied letting Torrie out of after school detention**

"**Thank god that's over" Torrie whispered to herself as she walked down the hall and was about to exit out of the school building until she saw someone who she was tired of.**

**"Wilson, Wilson!!!"**

**Torrie just stared "Yes" she replied rudely**

**"Gee, you really do know how to make new kids feel welcome" John replied making another one of his sarcastic remarks**

"**Kid don't ever give up" Torrie asked**

"**Wow, no one's ever asked me that before" John replied**

**"What do you want John I am on my way home?" Torrie simply said**

"**Wow, you know my name" John replied as Torrie just stared at him "I wasn't trying to be sarcastic" John quickly said seeing Torrie's facial expression "Well, um since you are on your way home and I am too why don't I walk you" John replied taking her books**

**"You want to walk me" Torrie asked**

**"Yeah it will give us time to discuss the project…and it's the least I can do after you showed me around our school today" John answered "And it may even give me time to apologize for giving you one of the worst of your life" John laughed**

**Torrie eyed him before giving a little "No thanks I have a ride"**

"**Ride? Wilson, we are in Benewah, Idaho the smallest town of them all, where is their to ride too"**

**Torrie rolled her eyes and gave a little smile "Just because I go to school down here doesn't mean I live down here"**

**"Well where do you live?" John asked**

**Torrie smiled and shook her head "Here's my number you can call me so we can discuss the project…only the project" Torrie said as she walked to her car where John followed her**

**"Okay only call for project...i got it..." John smirked "Damn look at that ride" John replied looking at the BMW Torrie got into**

"**Oh yeah, and I except your apology" Torrie smiled before her ride drove off**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I GUESS TORRIE IS WARMING UP A LITTLE, AND I AM THINKGING ABOUT ADDING ANOTHER STORYLINE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**


	5. AITHOR'S NOTE

**HEY EVERY BODY GUESS WHO'S BACK…LOL…I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE QUITE UPSET WITH ME AND I CAN'T BLAME YOU, I LEFT YA'LL HANGIN FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND I'M SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO TIED UP, WITH SCHOOL, AND EXTRA THINGS IN MY LIFE BUT I'M BACK! **

**BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE MY STORIES I HAVE A QUESTION FOR EVERYONE. WHO ALL IS STILL INTRESTED IN THEM? I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR YOU ALL BUT IF NOBODY'S INTRESTED THEN, I WON'T DO IT.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR A PERSONAL REPLY OR E-MAIL FOR THIS STORY AND OTHERS TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD READ IT IF I CONTINUE TO WRITE!! PLEASE BE HONEST!!**

**LUV YALL,**

**P.S. THE STORIES THAT GETS MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE SO PLEASE TELL A FRIEND TO TELL A FRIEND.LOL…**


	6. Simple Mind Games

Yep peeps

**Yep peeps! I didn't even come close to getting ten votes for this one but I'm writing this just to show you I'm not playing around this time, and I have really great plans for this story but I still need the ten votes for this chapter if you want me to continue! LUV YALL THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!!**

**CHAPTER #6: MIND GAMES**

"**Good Morning daddy" Torrie smiled coming downstairs for breakfast the next morning**

"**Good morning sweetheart" Torrie's dad Al smiled**

"**Morning mommy" Torrie said going over to her mom and giving her a peck on the cheek**

"**Morning dear" Torrie's mom Shelly said as the whole family was at the breakfast table**

"**Hurry up dear your running a tad bit late" Torrie's mom warned her "I'll have to write you a note**

"**Aww man!" Torrie replied in a rush as she looked at the near by clock that read 8:00 **

"**Um Torrie dear, make sure not to make plans for this weekend I have a big campaign rally" Al Wilson told his daughter**

"**Ugh! Dad, but I already made plans" Torrie told**

"**Well your just going to have to cancel them" Al replied**

"**But, that's not fair why do I have to go to all these rallies its not like I'm in the run" Torrie complained**

"**Well sweetheart your dad is doing a speech on family, and wouldn't it make since for his family to be there" Torrie's mom entered the conversation**

"**Ugh! I'll be so happy when this stupid election is over" Torrie rudely said as she was walking out the door "I'm ready Jeeves" Torrie yelled out to her personal driver who was about to take her to school.**

"**Come on Torrie where are you?" Melina waited outside impatiently for her best friend who was running late**

"**Hey"**

**Melina heard a very familiar voice come behind her**

"**Oh…hey Jeff" Melina smiled at her crush**

"**So I gave you a whole night to think about it, are we on for this weekend or what" Jeff asked as he and Melina walked in the school building**

"**Hmmm? Well, sure why not" Melina said as Jeff smiled**

"**Great, I'll call you tonight so we can talk about what we want to do" Jeff said before walking away leaving a blushing Melina**

"**Hey Wilson" Torrie heard someone call her name as she was running into the school building **

"**Hey John" Torrie stopped and slightly smiled **

"**What's the rush?" John asked **

"**Duh! I'm like 45 minutes late for school, meaning I missed Ms. Moohlah's homeroom and if I keep talking to you I'm going to miss my first period art class" Torrie answered looking at her watch "Why aren't you in class" Torrie asked John as he walked with her in the school building**

"**I don't like my first period so I decide to just chill today" John answered**

"**Well, you know what you do that" Torrie said lastly before walking in her first period class door and leaving John alone in the hall**

"**Sorry, I'm late Ms. Thompson" Torrie replied giving her art teacher the note her mom wrote excusing her tardiness**

"**Take your seat; get started on the yourself portrait it due next Monday" Ms. Thompson ordered Torrie who sat in her seat next to her best friend Melina**

"**Hey Girl!, Why are you so late" Melina whispered**

"**Over slept" Torrie answered**

"**But, guess what?" Melina smiled**

"**What" Torrie answered while setting up her paint brushes and getting ready to finish her portrait**

"**Me and Jeff Hardy are going out this weekend" Melina squealed along with Torrie**

"**Girls!" Ms. Thompson yelled directing everyone's attention in the class to Torrie and Melina**

"**Oh, sorry Ms. Thompson" Melina and Torrie apologized**

"**How'd it happen?" Torrie began to whisper again**

"**Well, he called me last night and asked and of course, I played hard to get and told him I'd think about it, when in fact I wanted to say yes right then and there but I held my cool, and then he came back to me this morning and asked for my answer and I said okay" Melina smiled**

"**Lina that's great" Torrie told**

"**I know" Melina answered as the girls squealed again, but this time louder**

"**GIRLS!" Ms. Thompson said again as Torrie and Melina let pout a little laugh and got back to work**

_**RingRing**_

"**Ok, I'll talk to you later" Melina replied as they were walking out of there first period and going there separate ways**

"**Ok" Torrie replied looking down at some papers she had in her hand**

**"WILSON" John yelled running up next to Torrie **

**"Hey Boston" Torrie replied with a bit of an attitude**

**"Oh, you got a little nick name for me" John smiled**

**"What do you want?" Torrie asked with her one hand on her hip and the other carrying a drawing pad**

**"Nothing! Where are you headed?" John asked**

**Torrie looked at John "The same place you should be headed" Torrie answer since her and Jon had the same second period**

"**Hey I didn't know you can draw" John asked grabbing the drawing pad out of her hand**

**"Didn't you was suppose too" Torrie replied snatching the book back before John had a chance to look at it.**

"**Whoa! I'm sorry, didn't know it was private" John apologized looking at the look on Torrie's face "Are you okay?"**

"**Of course…Why wouldn't I be" Torrie stuttered "Why do you ask?"**

"**No reason. You just seem like you was warming up to me yesterday, after school and now you are beginning to get hostel again" John explained**

"**HOSTEL!" Torrie yelled "I AM NOT HOSTEL!" she continued as John just stared "Look I'm sorry just I had a ruff morning" Torrie replied lowering her voice**

"**Tell me about it" John replied, and to Torrie's surprise giving her his full attention**

"**Um..can't I need to get to class" Torrie answered**

"**But the bell didn't ring yet" John said as Torrie smiled and pointed at the bell above them**

**(RingRingRing)**

**John looked down**

**"That's the bell" Torrie smiled "Are you coming to second period too or is this another chill period for you" Torrie asked**

"**I have to think about it" John casully answered as Torrie shook her head and smiled**

"**Oh, you don't want to spend a whole period with me I get it" Torrie smiled playing with John's head**

"**No...I do…I mean" John stuttered**

"**That's okay" Torrie continued "Bye Boston" Torrie laughed and turned walking away "Just meet me outside after school and we will talk about the project" Torrie yelled down the hall before entering her second period class leaving a blushing John in the hallway alone**

"**Hey Tor" Another one of Torrie's friends Candice greeted her **

"**Oh…Hey Candice" Torrie said as she continued to smile**

"**What are you smiling about?" Candice asked her blushing friend**

"**Oh, nothing" Torrie laughed seeing John enter the class room**

"**Nice of you to join us Mr. Cena, but you are late once again, but since this is your second day, this is the last day I will let you off the hook, take your seat" Mr. Flair told John who took his seat behind an amused Torrie**

"**What's so funny?" Candice quietly asked Torrie**

"**Oh, nothing" Torrie lied putting on a straight face**

"**Ok then" Candice replied looking at Torrie with a weird expression on her face "So do you want to do something after school" Candice asked starting on her assignment**

"**Oh, can't I have something to do" Torrie answered**

"**What?"**

"**Oh, just me and John are going to work on our project" Torrie told**

"**Ewww" Candice replied looking at John "I thought you hated him" **

"**Oh, umm I do" Torrie said "It's just a project for Mr. Sheik's class" Torrie answered "Nothing more"**

"**Okay" Candice replied as Torrie just looked back at John who continued to smile at them since her heard nothing they said**

"**I do, I hate him…don't I" Torrie repeatedly asked herself**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**IS TORRIE SECRETLY WARMING UP FOR JOHN, OR EVEN FALLING FOR HIM? WHAT'S THIS ABOUT MELINA AND JEFF? AND WHAT IS TORRIE'S DAD RUNNING FOR? **

**NEXT CHAPTER: YOU MEET TORRIE'S "CLIQUE" AND YOU FIND OUT ABOUT HER SOCIAL STATUS IN SCHOOL, THEN WE ALSO HAVE MORE WITH HER FAMILY, AND WE MEET JOHN'S FAMILY SOON. AND WE BEGAN TO SEE HOW DIFFERENT THE TWO REALLY ARR. WE ALSO HAVE MORE WITH MELINA AND JEFF.**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE THE STORY! I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR IT! I WANT TEN BUT I WILL TO ATLEAST SEVEN!!AND REMEMBER I'M NOT CONTINUING OTHER STORIES UNLESS I GET A REVIEW OR REPLY SAYING THAT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEM. I WANT 10 BUT LIKE THIS STORY I'LKL TAKE SEVEN. MEETING THE ONE ONLY HAS ONE, OPPOSITES ATTRACT HAS 4, RIGHT NOW HAS TWO, GIVING ANOTHER CHANCE HAS 2 AND UNFORTUNETLY THE REST HAS NONE, SO PLEASE GET THOSE REVIEWS/REPLIES IN, FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THOSE STORIES CUASE I REALLY WOULD HATE TO HAVE TO STOP THEM, SO DO WHAT YOU CAN TO GET THEM IN THE RUNNING, PUT THEM AT THE INTRO OF YOUR STORIES TELL A FRIEND,LOL. EVEN IF THEY ARE NOT A JORRIE FAN TELL THEM TO CHECK OUT AND REVIEW/REPLY TO CHILDREN HOLD ON BECAUSE I'M PUTTING ALOT OF DIFFERENT COUPLES IN THAT STORY, IN THERE'S ALOT OF DRAMA.LOL!!PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**


	7. Confusion

**Hey everybody! This is a short but very great chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys it, and please review, because believe it or not your opinion really does matter to me. And you don't know what our girl Kelly went through to get me to update.lol…luv ya Kelly…and I also decided to make this a Jeff Hardy and Melina story too, so it's a JORRIE AND JELINA STORY.LOL….PLEASE ENJOY!!**

**CHAPTER #7: Confusion**

**"So wait, you mean to tell me a restraining order is bad" Maria asked confused as she and Candice were sitting at their usual lunch table**

**"Whoa, what's this about a restraining order" Melina asked approaching the table with her tray **

**"Maria has a restraining order, put out against her" Candice replied "The dummy actually thought it was a good thing" Candice laughed**

**"Maria, who would put out a restraining order against you" Melina asked at a sad Maria**

**"That hot senior Shawn Michaels" Maria answered**

**"Ugh, Maria I told you stop following him around" Melina told "He's a senior you're a sophomore try to stay on your level" **

**"Okay" Maria pouted**

**"Hey girls" Torrie replied approaching the table**

**"Well if it isn't little Miss Princess" Candice said**

**"I told you never to call me that" Torrie said as Candice rolled her eyes**

**Candice and Torrie have a very up and down relationship. They have their days where they love each other, and their days when they can't stand each other.**

**"So are we all going to the mall after school today" Melina asked as the girls were enjoying their lunches**

**"Um, we are but miss thing over there has other plans" Candice replied as Maria and Melina looked at her**

**"What plans" Melina asked**

**"Nothing, me and John are just working on our project for our Civics class" Torrie simply answered**

**"Who's John" Maria asked**

**"Just this new kid" Melina answered**

**"This new kid our girl Torrie is falling for" Candice smirked evily**

**"No I'm not" Torrie replied getting upset with Candice "We're just working on a project"**

**"Yea that doesn't mean she likes him" Melina defended Torrie "And even if she did what's that got to do with you"**

**"Oh, nothing he's just very low class I just think Torrie can do better, and I'm sure her parents would agree, I mean look how the boy comes to school dressed...Ewww!" Candice continued her stuck up ways "But, I wouldn't expect you to know a good man, I Lina, I mean you're star struck over that dirty Hardy kid"**

**"So what you don't have to date him" Melina replied getting sassy**

**"I never would, drop that low my parents taught me better then that and I'm sure Torrie's parents taught her the same" Candice smirked "Your parents should really learn from ours"**

**You know what Candice you are so stuck up..." Melina wanted to continue to go back and forward with Candice but was interrupted by Torrie**

**"Would you guys shut up" Torrie yelled "I don't even like this kid, I probably won't even talk to him after all this is done" Torrie finished**

**Candice just rolled her eyes and continued her meal**

**"Wow!" Maria replied breaking the silence**

**"What" Torrie yelled again getting aggravated with her clique**

**"Oh nothing, I just still can't believe a restraining order is bad" Maria spoke as the whole table looked at her with confusion**

**"You know what, I lost me appetite" Torrie replied throwing her food away and leaving the table**

**"See what you did…" Melina told Candice who just smirked**

**Torrie walked out of the cafeteria and out the school main doors that lead her outside. Standing in front of the big building Torrie saw John sitting by himself under a tree with a baseball cap over his face.**

**"Hey" Torrie replied approaching him**

**"Hey Wilson" John smiled**

**"Why are you out here by yourself" Torrie asked sitting next to him**

**"You haven't noticed yet, I'm a loner" John told**

**"Oh, come on you haven't found one person you like in this school" Torrie asked with a smile**

**"Yeah, I can think of one person" John replied looking into to deep green eyes as she smiled "Yeah, this kid Jeff Hardy, his CD collection is awesome" John finished**

**"Oh" Torrie replied feeling embarrassed after not hearing her name "Yeah, Jeff is cool"**

**John laughed seeing Torrie facial expression**

**"And you" John finally replied**

**"Why me" Torrie looked at him**

**"Because you challenge me, you seem to know how to speak your mind" He told her "Just like me" He finished **

**"So where do you want to go to work on our project" Torrie asked breaking their stares**

**"We can go to you house..." John started to say**

**"NO!" Torrie quickly replied "I mean, we can't my computers broken" Torrie lied**

**"Okay..." John stared at her "We can go to my house, i live right up the street"**

**"Okay, that's good" Torrie agreed**

**"But, I must warn you, I have four other brothers, so if you are expecting a library type environment...DON'T" John warned a laughing Torrie as they both smiled at each other, with their faces inches away from each other**

**"Okay" Torrie replied before closing her eyes and moving her lips closer to John's**

**"Torrie!" Jeff Hardy ran up to Torrie and John before any lip action took place**

**"Oh sorry to interrupt...Hey John" Jeff replied "Have you seen Melina anywhere?" Jeff asked a very guilty Torrie**

**"Um, did you check the Cafeteria" Torrie asked**

**"Yeah, she's not there, and she's not at her locker either" Jeff answered**

**"Check the art room, maybe she's in there getting her mid term project done" Torrie suggested**

**"Oh, ok thanks" Jeff replied before running up to the school doors "And I really am sorry for interrupting you two" He replied before going in**

**"Okay, now where were we?" John asked standing in front of Torrie**

**"Um, no where" Torrie replied walking away**

**"Oh, okay" John said feeling embarrassed "Just meet me right here after school so we can walk to my house" John yelled before Torrie entered the building, leaving John once again by himself.**

**(Meanwhile)**

**"Hey cutie, what are you painting?" Jeff asked standing in the doorway of the art room watching Melina paint**

**"Oh, hey! Just a portrait of my best friends" Melina told "Come see"**

**"This is nice" Jeff replied holding up Melina picture "But, how comes there's a big red X across Candice's face" Jeff asked**

**"Oh, I just thought she looked better that way" Melina laughed along with Jeff**

**"I agree" Jeff smirked**

**"So, do you want to do something after school today" Melina asked Jeff as she was putting away her art materials**

**"I thought, we were going to have our first ate this weekend" Jeff asked "And I thought you always go shopping with your friends after school"**

**"Well, we were but Torrie has other plans and I really don't feel like being around Candice right now, and I'll make it up to Maria later" Melina implied making her self look presentable for her last class**

**"Oh, what did Candice do anyway" Jeff asked sitting on a near by stool**

**"Ugh! I don't want to talk about it" Melina replied sitting on his lap "So are we doing something or not" Melina asked putting her arms around his neck**

**"Sure, but you have to give me something first" Jeff smirked as Melina laughed knowing just what he was talking about**

**"Oh, ok" Melina replied right before giving Jeff a slow and passionate first kiss.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I wonder what is going through Torrie's head right now, is she really letting Candice's words get to her. And I also wonder how John feels about being rejected? **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Torrie and John work on their project, which may lead to other things. And Melina and Jeff spend the day together.**


	8. Stuck between a boy and a hard place

**Hi everyone, before I start I would like to dedicate this chapter to my girl Kelly (Jorrieprincess), she gave me a lot of great ideas for this chapter, so its only right I give her, the right amount of props…. Please Review!!**

**Chapter #8: Stuck between a boy and a hard place:**

"**I just saw what went on out there" Torrie heard a voice say as she was walking in an empty hall way**

"**Masters what do you want" Torrie asked seeing the boy that had a big crush on her Chris Masters stand in front of her**

"**I want an explanation" Chris yelled getting in Torrie's face**

"**Explanation to what" Torrie replied not back down**

"**Why were you out there with that new loser kid" Chris asked grabbing Torrie's arm**

"**Its none of your business, we don't date anymore, so I don't owe you an explanation" Torrie replied trying to loosen Chris' tight grip on her**

"**You better watch it Wilson, you were mine once, and you will be again" Chris told Torrie before pushing her on the ground and storming out of the school main doors**

"**Hey Cena" Chris yelled at John who was still outside**

"**That's the name" John smirked seeing Masters come towards him**

"**You better stay away from my girl" Chris told a careless John**

"**Well, last time I check she ain't your girl" John said "What I've been hearing is, you messed up your chance when you had her" John finished **

"**Well, did you here the new news…we made up" Chris lied "And you better stay away kid or…" Chris started but was interrupted by a John who stepped in his face**

"**Or what" John stated**

"**Or I'm going to do this…" Chris replied before punching John in the face "Or there's more where that came from" Chris spit on John before walking back in the school building, leaving John with a busted and bloody lip**

**(Later that day)**

"**Hey Lina, Hey Jeff, have you guys seen John anywhere" Torrie asked approaching her best friend at her locker, with Jeff**

"**No" Melina answered "Don't you two have sixth period together" She asked**

"**Yeah, but he wasn't there either" Torrie replied looking at her watch**

"**He might be in the office" Jeff entered the conversation "I heard something happened with him and Masters, after lunch" Jeff told **

"**What" Torrie running down the hall not even a second after hearing the news, as Melina and Jeff stared at her **

"**I wonder why do she care" Melina asked Jeff as they saw her run down the hall**

"**Duh, isn't it obvious" Jeff said as Melina satred at him with a dumbfounded look "She's into him "Jeff told**

"**Ugh! Not this again, she is not into him, they just have a project they have to complete together" Melina informed Jeff**

"**Does there project involve kissing" Jeff smirked as Melina stared**

"**You're lying she didn't kiss him" Melina replied**

"**She would've if I haven't come along" Jeff replied "Her and John were not even a inch away from each other" Jeff told Melina who had an unpleasant look on her face**

"**Then, that must explain the whole Chris Masters and John thing, then" Melina asked "Because Chris is still crazy about Torrie" Melina finished as Jeff agreed**

"**But anyway, let's go "Jeff told Melina as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the school building**

**Torrie continued to run down the hall before spotting John walk out of the back entrance of the school**

"**John…I just heard what happened" Torrie replied in between breathes as she finally caught up to John "Are you okay"**

"**I'm fine, lets just go get this stupid project over with" John harshly said to Torrie who just stared**

"**Okay" Torrie replied as her and John walked to his house in an awkward silence **

"**Look, we don't even have to go to my house, you can do have and I can do have and we will put it together at school" John said as Torrie stared**

"**Ugh…Did I do something wrong" Torrie finally asked "because you are being really mean**

"**Yeah, you played me like a fool" John told a dumbfounded Torrie**

"**How" Torrie asked**

"**Why didn't you tell me you and Masters were back together" John asked**

"**What are you talking about, we aren't together" Torrie defended herself as John just stared**

"**Then why'd he say you were" John continued**

"**Because he's still in love with me and he doesn't want us to be together, so I guess he lied" Torrie explained**

"**Oh, then how come you just left me hanging earlier today" John replied as he and Torrie started walking again**

"**Because…I don't know" Torrie replied rubbing her forehead in stress "I guess I'm just falling for you and it's scaring me" Torrie confessed as John just stared at her in shock "I mean.." Torrie started to talk again but was stopped by a deep and passionate kiss from John**

"**I like you too" John smiled breaking apart, then kissing her again**

"**Do you still, want to work on the project separately" Torrie smiled **

"**Well, its no use now, were already here" John told Torrie who didn't know they were making out in front of John's house**

"**John, why did you kiss me here, your mom might be watching" Torrie replied feeling embarrassed **

"**Who cares" John smiled grabbing Torrie face and kissing her again**

**(Elsewhere)**

"**So what your favorite color" Melina asked Jeff as they were hand and hand walking through the street trying to get to know each other **

"**Green" Jeff answered "What's your favorite food"**

"**Chinese" Melina answered**

"**Mine too" Jeff smiled **

"**Man, I didn't know how much we had in common Jeff" Melina smiled**

"**Me either" Jeff agreed **

"**What change your mind about me" Melina asked Jeff who stared "I mean we've know each other for years, and you knew that I always had a crush on you but you just started liking me" Melina finished**

"**I know, but I guess I thought you were always one of those stuck up kinds" Jeff explained "Because you come from a rich family, you hang out with all the rich girls, and Candice kind of gave your guys a bad name" Jeff finished " I didn't know there was any hope, until I got to know Torrie who was really cool, and told me you were the same way" Jeff completed**

"**Yeah, I am, not all of us rich kids are stuck up" Melina told Jeff who nodded**

"**So, we're here" Jeff replied stepping into the front yard of his house, as Melina stared "I know, it probably can't compete with your but, we're living" Jeff stated**

"**No its prefect" Melina smiled "I may be rich in all, but simple things is what my heart reach for" Melina told a Jeff who invited her in**

"**Hey, Matt I'm home" Jeff replied stepping into the house and putting his books down on the nearby table**

"**Oh, hey" Matt replied rushing downstairs with no shirt on**

"**Whoa, bro try putting on a shirt next time" Jeff replied covering Melina eyes who laughed**

"**Whatever, I have a guest" Matt replied**

"**Matt are you coming back up" Jeff and Melina heard a woman's voice coming from Matt's room as they both stared at him**

"**I take it mom's not home" Jeff asked**

"**Not yet" Matt replied "Hey Lina" Matt finally replied seeing Melina's familiar face**

"**Hey Matt" Melina smiled back**

"**Who is it today" Jeff asked his brother**

"**A chick name Maryse, she is so hot" Matt replied with a smile**

"**Matt, what's taking so long" Matt heard Maryse say from his room**

"**Coming" Matt yelled "I won't tell if you won't" Matt smiled at his brother**

"**Do I ever" Jeff replied**

"**Thanks bro" Matt replied with a big smile as he ran back up the steps and slammed his door**

"**Trust me, I am nothing like him" Jeff reassured Melina who smiled" I do not bring a different girl home everyday" Jeff finished**

"**You better not" Melina smiled before kissing Jeff on the lips **

"**So do you want the grand tour" Jeff told Melina as they finally broke apart**

"**Sure" Melina replied **

"**Well, its not much" That's the living room, downstairs bathroom, and you take a right, that's the kitchen, and that's the upstairs, and that's pretty much it" Jeff quickly explained as Melina laughed**

"**So what's upstairs" Melina asked with a smirk**

"**Just three rooms, my mom's, my brothers', and mines" Jeff answered "Do you want to see my room" Jeff asked**

"**Sure" Melina smiled as Jeff grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs**

**(Back at the Cena's house)**

"**You were right, your house is crazy" Torrie replied as her and John were sitting in John room on the computer**

"**Told you so" John smiled "But, you can't complain, because I warned you" John yelled over the noise out in the hallway, as Torrie laughed, trying to read**

"**Can I ask you a question" Torrie said looking away from the computer and at John**

"**Sure" John smiled**

"**What the hell were you thinking, believing anything Masters say" Torrie laughed along with John**

"**I guess it was a blonde moment everyone has them, even guys" John continued the laugher that filled the room, before the two calmed down trying to get back into their school work**

"**Look John I can't do this" Torrie replied knocking down her books along with some of John's stuff**

**"Thanks Wilson" John said **

**"Sorry, I'll pick it up" Torrie told bending down**

**"Oh, don't worry aboout..." John started to say but, stop seeing the expression on Torrie's face as she was looking at the papers in front of her with amazment**

**"Oh my gosh" Torrie stated "John, you can draw" Torrie smiled still looking at the papers**

**"Yeah, I can a little" John replied taking his drawings from her**

**"A little...John these are amazing, how come you didn't tell me" Torrie asked, but all John could do was stare "You should take art" Torrie suggested**

**"No thanks" John quickly replied**

**"Why not, I mean you are really good" Torrie told him**

**"Yeah, but i just do it for fun,I hate when people ask me to do it" John explained "And plus art is the only class we don't have together"**

**"So" Torrie stated with a look**

**"So, if you need a break from me every once and a while" John joked as Torrie smiled**

**"Fine" Torrie stated getting up**

"**No don't go" John told Torrie**

"**I wasn't, but I can't work with this noise" Torrie smiled let's just go to the library tomorrow "Torrie told as John agreed "Okay, so what do you want to do for the time being, because my ride doesn't come till 8:00" Torrie informed John**

"**And it's just 7:20" John smirked looking at his watch and closing his door "That's plenty of great make out time" John smiled grabbing Torrie flipping her on his bed and laying on top of her**

"**Hold on cowboy" Torrie replied sitting up "I just met you a couple of days ago "First base only" Torrie smiled as John agreed before laying on top of her leading the two into a deep make out session for the rest of her time there. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**REMEMBER: YOUR OPINION MATTERS….**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WE FIND OUT HOW FAR BOTH COUPLES WENT WHILE ALONE, AND…IS TORRIE GOING TO TELL HER GIRLS ABOUT HER AND JOHN OR IS SHE GOING TO TRY AND KEEP IT A SECRET…**


	9. It takes time

**Hi everybody here's another chappie for you…Please Review!**

**Chapter #9: It takes time**

**Melina sat in Jeff's bed with tears forming in her eyes**

"**Are you okay" Jeff asked seeing Melina get emotional**

"**Uh, yeah" Melina stated sitting up "That was just my first time" Melina confessed, as Jeff gave her a hug**

"**No its okay" Melina reassured "Um, I should really get going" Melina replied getting out of Jeff's bad and putting back on her clothes**

"**No, you don't go" Jeff begged getting out of his bed with just his boxers on "I mean you don't have too"**

"**I need too" Melina told him "And besides its late shouldn't your mom be getting home soon" Melina asked**

"**Oh, my mom's probably not coming home, tonight" Jeff said as Melina stared "It's just, she's a flight attendant, so she probably half way around the country right now" Jeff explained as Melina nodded**

"**What about your brother" Melina asked**

"**What about him, he won't say anything" Jeff continued "He has girls spend the night all the time" Jeff told "Please stay he replied kissing her once again**

"**Jeff, I wish I can stay but I can't, I do have parents, and my driver has been calling my cell for the past hour, meaning I already have to explain where I was" Melina stated "But, I promise when I get home if I'm not ground, I will call you and we can stay on the phone all night" Melina smiled putting her around Jeff's neck and giving him a kiss**

"**Alright" Jeff agreed**

"**Okay, Its already 30 minutes past my curfew and it will take me another 20 minutes to get to a friends house and call my driver, to get me from there" Melina informed "So that gives me just enough time, to come up an excuse"**

"**Why can't your driver just pick you up from here" Jeff asked putting on a shirt**

"**Ugh! Do you know what my dad would do if he ever find out I was over a boys' house" Melina told Jeff**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right" Jeff told "But, that's still too long" Jeff said looking around as he saw Matt and Maryse walk passed his room door "Unless…" a clever thought came to Jeff's mind as Melina just stared**

**(Meanwhile)**

"**So how was your visit" Torrie's driver Jeeves asked as they were on their way home **

"**It was good" Torrie smiled replied staring out the window**

"**Did you get much work done" Jeeves asked**

"**A little" Torrie blushed as Jeeves watched her through his rear view mirror**

**Torrie has always had a good relationship with her driver Jeeves. He always covered for her when she broke her curfew, and always took her places they know Torrie's father wouldn't allow. Torrie could tell him anything, he was more of a best friend to her.**

"**Can I ask you a question Jeeves" Torrie sat up and asked**

"**Anything Miss Wilson" Jeeves replied**

"**Do you think daddy would allow me to date someone, who wasn't really…"Torrie tried to sugar coat her words**

"**In the social status your family is in" Jeeves finished her sentence**

"**Exactly" Torrie agreed with Jeeves words**

"**You want the honest truth" Jeeves warned as Torrie nodded "No he wouldn't" Jeves replied as Torrie sat back with a pout "I've known your father for many years, and you know just as much as I do he would not allow you dating someone, who he thinks is beneath you" Jeeves finish**

**Jeeves continue to watch Torrie through his mirror **

"**You really like this boy don't you Torrie" Jeeves asked**

"**Yeah" Torrie stated still filling sad**

"**Torrie you know if it was up to me, I would let you date him, my philosophy is no body is better then any body" Jeeves stated as Torrie smiled "But, unfortunately for you I'm not your father" Jeeves stated as they were pulling into the driveway of Torrie million dollar home**

"**Jeeves please don't…" Torrie started to say but was interrupted by Jeeves**

"**Mums the words, I won't tell a soul" Jeeves replied with a smiled along with Torrie, before the two entered the house**

**(Elsewhere)**

"**Bye, Maryse thanks for having me as a guest" Melina smiled as her driver Benny picked her up from Jeff's house**

"**Bye, Melina it was fun just being us girls…no boys" Matt's girlfriend Maryse lied as she acted as though it was her house seeing Melina's driver listen**

**Melina took a sigh of relief seeing her driver, believe the plan Jeff came up with**

"**I've been calling you for the past hour, why didn't you pick up" Benny asked Melina as they were driving home**

"**Oh, my phone was on silent" Melina continued with the lies "I didn't want any interruptions, while we were studying, that why I lost track of time" Melina lied some more**

"**Okay" Benny believed Melina**

**Melina rolled up the window in her limo dividing her and her driver, before pulling out her cell phone to call her best friend Torrie**

"**Hello" Torrie replied on the other end of the receiver**

"**Hey Tor" Melina said**

"**Hey Lina, what's going on" Torrie asked**

"**I should be asking you the same thing" Melina voice started to get assertive**

"**What do you mean" Torrie said dumbfound**

"**Jeff, told me about you and John" Melina told**

"**Well whatever he said is a lie" Torrie lied**

"**Tor, stop with the lies I've known you forever …you don't think I know when you are lying" Melina continued **

"**I'm sorry Lina, I know you, Candice and my family, don't want me seeing John" Torrie started but was interrupted by Melina**

"**Tor, give me a break how shallow do you think I am, I don't care if you like John, I'm actually happy for you" Melina told Torrie "I just cared you felt that you had to lie to me" Melina finished**

"**I know and I'm sorry about that" Torrie told hare best friend **

"**So what happened with you two, do you get any of the project done" Melina asked**

"**Hmmmm…" Torrie smiled**

"**Torrie you didn't do what I think you did" Melina stated**

"**No, we just made out the whole time" Torrie smiled as Melina squealed**

"**Well, me and Jeff did more than that" Melina smirked as Torrie screamed**

"**Lina, you didn't" Torrie replied**

"**We did" Melina smiled**

"**How do you feel" Torrie asked**

"**I'm okay, but I'll tell you more details tomorrow, because we are pulling into the drive way now" Melina told Torrie**

"**You better missy" Torrie stated before hanging up with Melina, and going down stairs to eat dinner**

"**Hey everybody" Torrie smiled at her family sitting down at the dinner table "Its, smells good, what for dinner" Torrie asked**

"**Your favorite, steak and potatoes" Torrie's mom Shelly told her putting a plate in front of her**

"**Umm, what's the occasion" Torrie asked**

"**Nothing" Torrie's father told her as Torrie stared at him "okay…we do need a little favor" Torrie dad gave in**

**Torrie smiled "I knew it, what it is?" Torrie asked her dad**

"**Nothing big, we just would like you to bring Mr. Masters to the rally thins weekend" Torrie father Al told her**

"**Your kidding right" Torrie asked with a grossed out facial expression**

"**No" Al replied "Torrie, I know you two decided to call it quits, but it would do a lot for our family social status, show people that I am a very complex father" Al finished "And who knows, maybe this will bring you two back together" Al finished**

"**Complex" Torrie replied**

"**Yes, it shows that I am not one of those overly protective fathers's, and I let my daughter date who she wants" Al stated**

"**But, if you choose somebody for me wouldn't that be hypercritical" Torrie asked**

"**No, you like Chris, after all you two use to date" Al said**

"**And we don't any more" Torrie said "Can I just pick someone I want" Torrie asked**

"**Sure, why not, who do you want the Sampson's kid, and Richards have a nice young boy too" Al stated to name some of his rich friends kid**

"**No, I want to take a boy from my school" Torrie replied looking down afraid of her father's reaction**

"**But, the only boy, up to our status is Chris" Al stated are you changing your mind already about him…I knew you would" Al smiled**

"**No I'm not talking about him" Torrie yelled**

"**Then if it's not him then no you cannot take someone else from your school" Al continued to be stuck up "So, I guess Mr. Masters is final"**

"**Dad, I can't I won't" Torrie began yelled out "Chris is a total jerk"**

"**Young lady watch your tone with me" Al began to get assertive as well**

"**You don't care, who I like this is all about you and your stupid and stuck up ways" Torrie continued to challenged her day "I might as well take Melina and tell everybody we're lesbians" Torrie sarcastically joked **

"**Young lady that's not funny" Al yelled back at his daughter**

"**You still wouldn't care because she comes from a rich family too" Torrie continued**

"**Now that's enough" Al slammed his hands on the table "I am you father and you will do as I say, and it's final" Al replied **

"**Mom, don't you have anything to say about this" Torrie asked her mom, who just sat there looking down and didn't say a word**

"**Torrie, I think you should listen to your father he has all of your best interest in mind" Torrie's mom replied as Torrie just stared with disgust at her parents**

"**Ugh! I hate this family" Torrie replied before running up the stairs and slamming her room door**

"**See this is what we, get when we send he to a public school" Al told his wife as it was just them at the table**

"**Al, we both agreed that, their art program is better and after all that is what she wants to study, all of her best friends are there and sending her to a school in a low income neighborhood makes her feel more appreciative of what she has" Shelly answered **

"**Well, look where that has gotten us, she has never been more disobedient" Al stated as Shelly looked down**

"**So, what are you saying" Shelly asked "Do you want to transfer her to a private school?"**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Torrie was up in her room, throwing things and breaking some of her most valuable gifts given by her parents, before hearing her phone ring**

"**Hello" Torrie yelled through her end of the receiver**

"**Whoa, are you okay Wilson" Torrie smiled at the sound of John's voice "I just called to make sure you got home okay"**

"**Oh, hey John" Torrie replied "Yeah I'm fine, I just got into a fight with my parents" Torrie told**

"**About what" John asked as Torrie hesitated**

"**Uh, it's not important" Torrie lied**

"**But, it has to be if it got my baby yelling at her man" John replied making Torrie whole face turn red**

"**No, it's really not" Torrie lied again "So what are you up too" Torrie asked trying to change the subject**

"**Oh, nothing" John answered nothing on TV so I decided to call you" John stated**

"**Oh, thanks I love being number two" Torrie sarcastically stated as John laughed**

"**So, you know what my family's like" John started with talking about family again "What's yours like" John finished**

**Torrie hesitated before stating "Oh, I come from just the average family" Torrie lied "Anyway does it matte" Torrie asked**

"**Not, really" John stated "I just really hope you don't come from a rich stuck up family that would suck" John replied as Torrie stared "I hate those types of families that think they are better than everybody"**

"**Uh, yeah me too" Torrie began to get emotion since she knew she came from that type of family "But, John I'm kind of tired, can I call you in the morning" Torrie stuttered**

"**Sure, bye Wilson" John stated before hanging up the phone**

"**This is just great" Torrie replied sarcastically to herself before throwing her phone at a wall**

**(Elsewhere)**

"**So your mom still hasn't come home" Melina asked as she laid on her bed talking to Jeff on the phone**

"**Nope, I told you she can go days without coming home" Jeff stated "But, we survive" Jeff finished "So how did your parents take you breaking your curfew" Jeff asked**

"**Oh, they were sleep when I got in" Melina replied "So more then likely they thought I was already in bed" Melina stated**

"**Oh, they don't check your room before going to bed" Jeff asked "I always thought those rich kind were so over protective" Jeff said **

"**Not, all of them" Melina stated "My parents are so busy, with their own lives they barley have time for me" Melina confessed "You don't know how many nights I eat alone" Melina told**

"**Wow, that must sucks" Jeff said**

"**Yeah, it does but, I feel better whenever I think of Torrie's parents" Melina told "Now those people are what you call over protective**

"**What is it that you, Torrie, Maria, Chris and Candice parents do anyway" Jeff asked about their schools rich kids**

"**Well, Torrie's dad is the top person, our parents just work under him" Melina explained **

"**And Torrie's dad is a…" Jeff asked**

"**Oh he's a…"**

"**Melina I love you" Jeff blurted out nervously in the middle of nowhere as Melina stopped talking**

"**What?" Melina simply stated**

"**I love you" Jeff repeated himself, waiting for a response**

**A few moments of silence cleared the air**

"**Well…" Jeff rplied**

"**Well, what" Melina asked still clueless on what to say**

"**Are you going to say it back" Jeff asked**

"**Umm…I'm going…I have to go" Melina quickly replied hanging up the phone before giving Jeff a chance to speak again…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AT SCHOOL, HOW TORRIE WILL TREAT JOHN IN FRONT OF ALL HER FRIENDS. HOW WILL MASTERS AND CANDICE DEAL WITH JOHN AND TORRIE. AND HOW DOES JEFF FEEL ABOUT BEING REJECT BY MELINA…AND WHAT IS TORRIE'S DAD MYSTERIOUS JOB?**


	10. Another Horrible Day

**Hey every one thanks for those who reviewed, and those who read…Hope you continue to review and tell me what you do and do not like, because like I always say….YOUR OPINION MATTERS!!**

**Chapter #10: Another horrible day**

"**Dude, how could she not love me" Jeff was pasting in his room back and forward while John was just staring at the ceiling pretending to listen "I mean I known her for six years" **

"**Well man…" John started**

**Jeff interrupted John "And, then she has the audacity to get mad with me, by not answering my phone calls, when I kept calling her back" Jeff keep complaining "If anything I should be mad she rejected me" Jeff wanted to continued but was interrupted by John**

"**Okay man enough" John yelled stopping Jeff from talking "Look, I've known you for what? A little less then a week, so I really don't care about your personal life" John continued as Jeff stared "I just came over, because you told me to come before school started so I could borrow some CD's" John finished "Speaking of school I hope your not wearing that" John looked at Jeff who is still in his pajamas**

"**Look man whatever, just take your pick and have back to me by next week" Jeff simply said giving John his CD box**

"**Thanks" John replied**

"**Hey you guys ready to walk to school" Matt stuck his head into Jeff's room**

"**Ugh! How could she not love me" Jeff started again, as John groaned**

"**What is he whining about now?" Matt asked John "Hope it's not about the same girl"**

"**I'm not whining" Jeff defended**

"**Yes you are" John replied "And it is about the same girl" John told Matt who was still looking through Jeff's CDs**

"**Jeff, let it go they're plenty of fish in the sea" Matt told his younger brother**

"**Well, I don't want another fish I want my angel fish Melina" Jeff pouted like a four year old as John and Matt stared at him**

"**Okay, that's enough lets go to school" Matt hopped up, along with John**

"**You guys go, I'm not going to school today" Jeff replied getting back in bed**

"**Jeff it's not that serious" Matt told**

"**Just go" Jeff yelled**

"**What if mom comes home" Matt asked**

"**Then I'll play the sick card" Jeff replied "Just go" Jeff finished as Matt and John walked out the door**

**(Elsewhere)**

**Torrie and Melina were sitting on the steps outside of their school**

"**So, Lina what's the matter you haven't said anything all morning" Torrie asked her best friend Melina who was looking sad**

"**Oh nothing, I just don't have much to say" Melina lied**

"**Well you can tell me more about what you and Jeff did yesterday" Torrie suggested "Hurry up and tell me what happened with you and Jeff before Candice comes" Torrie begged Melina**

"**Girl please!" Melina shrugged "I don't give a damn what Candice think, and you shouldn't either" Melina told "And what's there to tell, we just slept together" Melina finished**

"**Well was it good" Torrie asked as Melina smirked a little**

"**Yea" Melina blushed**

"**Well, was he nice to you, and did you use protection" Torrie asked**

"**Yes and yes…Jeff is perfect why did I have to go and mess things up" Melina replied burring her face in her hands**

"**Whoa, what are you talking about, how did you mess everything up" Torrie asked**

**Melina took a deep breath "Jeff told me he loved me last night" Melina finished as Torrie smiled**

"**Aww, that's is sweet" Torrie replied "But, I don't get it how did you mess everything up" Torrie asked**

"**I didn't say it back, I told him I had to go, then I hung up before he said another word" Melina told "He kept calling me over and over last night and I didn't pick up" Melina continued "Ugh! He must hate me right now" Melina started to get teary eyed**

"**Lina, I'm sure he doesn't hate you" Torrie reassured "I'm sure he will understand love takes more time for some people"**

"**But, Torrie you don't get it, I've known that boy for years, though we just started dating, I've had more then enough time" Melina told "I do love him"**

"**Then, why didn't you say it back" Torrie asked confused**

"**Ugh! I don't know" Melina whined "It was just so unexpected and he said it out of no where" Melina finished**

"**Well, why don't you just sit him down and talk to him, and tell him" Torrie suggested**

"**I will" Melina nodded "Come on before we be late" Melina finished as her and Torrie stood up and walked into the school building**

**(Meanwhile)**

"**So is your brother, ever going to get over this Melina thing" John asked as he and Matt as they were just arriving at school and were walking the halls**

"**Who, knows that kid has more mood swigs then a pregnant women" Matt laughed along with John "I'm sure he will get over it sooner or later" Matt finished "So do you like anybody her so far" Matt asked not knowing about John and Torrie**

"**Um, yeah, and there she is" John smiled seeing Torrie down the hall a group of friends "I'll talk to you later Matt" John replied slapping hands with Matt before walking towards Torrie**

"**Torrie you have a visitor" Meina smirked seeing John walk towards them**

"**Hey John" Torrie replied **

"**Hey Wilson" John smiled about to kiss Torrie but, Torrie pushed him away seeing Candice smirk out the corner of her eye**

"**So Torrie, are you going to introduce us" Candice replied as Maria smiled**

"**Um, you guys know John" Torrie replied as Melina stared at the awkward look on Torrie's face "John this is Candice and Maria, and you already know Melina" Torrie finished**

"**Hey" John kindly replied**

"**Hey, John" Candice smirked "I heard you had a crush on our little princess" Candice said as Torrie gave her a look along with Melina **

"**Well, it's more then just a crush now" John smiled putting his arm around Torrie who looked at the expression on Candice face**

"**Um, what are you talking about John" Torrie replied pushing John's arm off of her "There is nothing going on between us" Torrie stated as Melina and John stared at her**

"**It, better not be, because I'd hate to see what Chris will do if you two were dating…nice lip" Candice smiled mocking the swollen lip John received from Chris**

"**If I found out what" Chris replied walking up to the group**

"**Oh, nothing new kid here thinks he and Torrie are in item" Candice stated as Chris gave John a look**

"**I thought I warned you yesterday" Chris yelled stepping in John's face, as they caught the eye if every student in the hallway**

"**Oh, yeah about that" John smiled before punching Chris in the face, leading up to a big fight between the two boys in front of the whole school**

"**Torrie do something" Melina yelled over the loud teenagers around them "They're fighting over you" Melina finished**

"**Stop, Stop" Torrie yelled trying to pull the two boys apart but was having trouble "Please stop it" Torrie replied jumping in the middle of the two boys finally getting them to stop fighting**

"**What is the problem here" everyone heard a loud in intimating voice behind them, as all the other students scattered back to their lockers**

"**Principal Gibb nothings the matter" Torrie defended both of the boys **

"**Yeah, we were just fooling around" Chris added as John nodded**

"**Well tone it down next time" Principal Gibb turned and walked down the hall "Everyone to class!" She yelled before going into her office**

"**You better stay away from my girl Cena" Chris replied about to step in John face again before Torrie pushed him away "are you really dating this kid" Chris asked Torrie**

"**No, I'm not no body's girl" Torrie boldly replied as Candice and Chris smiled, and John gave her a look before walking away**

"**Nice going Torrie" Melina rolled her eyes and followed behind John**

"**Just what I thought" Chris yelled down the hall at John before he and Maria walked away**

"**Well, that was a show" Candice smirked at Torrie before going to class leaving Torrie all alone in the empty hallway**

"**John are you okay" Melina asked as he and Melina were walking down the hall to class "I don't know what has gotten into her" Melina finished**

"**Who cares" John lied "You girls are full of rejections aren't you" John told Melina referring to her situation with Jeff **

"**What are you talking about us girls" Melina asked**

"**You know what I mean, I visit Jeff this morning, and he told me how you rejected him last night" John stopped and told Melina who looked down "He's so crush, he didn't even come to school today" John informed Melina "Yeah, you girls kill me, first one to cry when a guy does you wrong, but don't have a heart in the world when it comes to our feelings" John yelled before storming out of the school building leaving Melina also by herself**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Sorry for the shortage!**

**HOW ARE THINGS GOING TO BE NOW WITH JOHN AND TORRIE, MY GUESS NOT GOOD! WHY IS TORRIE SO INTIMDATED BY CANDICE AND CHRIS? AND WE ALL KNOW THAT MELINA LOVES JEFF TOO, CAN SHE WHEN HIM BACK, HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE BEFORE SHE TELLS HIM HOW HE REALL FEELS!!**

**REMINDER: I HAVE UPDATES ON SIN CITY COMMUNITY SCHOOL AND NEVER SAY GOODBYE SEQUEL: MY BOO, COMING THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW 7-20-08**

**LUV YA VICTORIA**


	11. A Kiss in the Rain

Hi Everybody, I know I'm like three days late, from the updates, and I'm sorry. I've just had mad writers block.lol…I'm sure we all get it. So please forgive me!! And I also have a new story so please check it out. It's majority a Jeff Hardy and Melina, but of course I have John and Torrie and I do have other couples in it. PLEASE REVIEWYOUR OPINION COUNT!!

So without further do…here's another chapter!

Chapter 11:A kiss in the rain

"Hey Lina, why aren't you in lunch, and why are you sitting out here alone" Torrie approached Melina who was sitting on the floor, with her head hanging low

Melina glanced at Torrie with a evil look

"Oh, come on Lina you're still not mad at me about earlier are you" Torrie asked sitting down next to her

"Torrie, you're my best friend, so I'm going to put this in the nicest way possible" Melina replied looking at Torrie "Um…You're an idiot" Melina finished getting a stare from Torrie "How, could you do that to John, he cares about you"

"How do you know that" Torrie asked as folding her arms

"Because he told me, he has feelings for you, and you hurt him in front of the entire student body" Melina informed Torrie "And I know you like him a lot too, you're just afraid of what Candice might say or Chris may do" Melina continued "Why can't you just have a mind of your own, forget your dad, forget Candice and Chris, and forget me, what you want to do" Melina finally asked

Torrie hesitated and stared down before staring back up at Melina "I want to be with him" Torrie confessed as Melina smiled

"Then go get him girl" Melina replied "It doesn't make since for both of us to be heart broken" Melina look back down

"You're still upset about Jeff" Torrie asked "Why haven't you talked to him"

"Yeah, He didn't come to school today I've skipped all my classes and I've been sitting here all day, trying to reach him on my cell but he didn't answer" Melina replied

"Well, why don't you go to his house" Torrie suggested "who says only one of us have to be happy why not both" Torrie replied standing up and putting out her hand for Melina to grab

Melina grab Torrie's hand and got up

"So we're going to win our men back" Melina laughed along with Torrie

"We're going to try, its going to be pretty hard to fix the damage we did to them" Torrie told Melina who nodded

(Meanwhile)

Jeff was still at home, on his couch in some boxers in a plain white tee shirt, gulping down on some cheerios and watching Jerry Springer

"You kick her ass dude, she doesn't have any feelings anyway, she don't care that she hurt you" Jeff scream at the T.V "Just leave her, she doesn't love you" Jeff continued to talk to the T.V. "Jerry…Jerry…Jerry" Jeff chanted in his living room before hearing the door bell ring "Nobody's home" Jeff rudely replied eating another spoon of cheerios, before hearing the doorbell once again

Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed before getting up "Hold on, hold on I'm coming" Jeff yelled making his way to the front door, as someone continue to rang the doorbell back to back

Jeff heart dropped, when he opened the door seeing Melina stand there

"Hey Jeff" Melina smiled, but her smile turned back into a frown seeing Jeff's facial expression "I've been trying to call you" Melina started but was interrupted by Jeff

"Oh, you mean like I was trying to call you last night" Jeff told Melina who glanced

"Can I please come in so we can talk" Melina asked

"Why" Jeff asked

"Because if we stand out here we might get rained on" Melina replied looking at the gloomy sky

"No why should we talk, I recall trying to talk to you last night, and you didn't want to" Jeff shot back "So I'm really not trying to talk to you now"

Melina felt tears form in her eyes "Jeff I …" Melina started to say but was interrupted by Jeff

"Lina why are you here, after the way you did me last night, do you think you can just come over and say a simple sorry we are going to be okay" Jeff yelled at a heart broken Melina "Oh, yeah and sorry what ever happened to that, not one word that came out of your mouth was apologetic" Jeff finally finished

"Well, you haven't gave me a chance to talk" Melina shot back holding back tears

"Why should I give you a chance to talk" Jeff asked with an evil glare at Melina

Melina hesitated, as moments of silence past by

"_Just tell him Lina, just tell him" _Melina repeated in her head over and over

"Just what I thought you have nothing to say" Jeff replied "By Melina" Jeff started to close the door on Melina's face, but was stopped by the words out of Melina's mouth

"I LOVE YOU! YOU IDIOT" Melina finally yelled, as Jeff stared at her "I love you, I love you, I love you" Melina repeated face full of tears

"You're not just saying that so I can forgive you, are you" Jeff asked

"What do you think" Melina asked wiping her tears

Jeff stared at Melina and he could look in Melina's eyes and he knew she wasn't lying

Jeff smiled walking up close to Melina, and helping her wiping her tears away, before giving her a slow and passionate kiss

"I love you too" Jeff broke away for a brief second to say "More then anything" Jeff replied as Melina smiled

"So do you want to go to school now" Melina asked Jeff as they finally stop kissing "We still have like two periods left" Melina replied as Jeff stared at her

"No thanks, but how about we just stay here" Jeff suggested grabbing Melina's hands as they were standing face to face

"Jeff I don't know" Melina replied "I never been the type to skip school

"What are you doing now" Jeff replied as Melina smiled "And I'm sure none of you teachers let you use your phone in class to call me, so I'm assuming you haven't been to class all, day if I count the number of times you called me" Jeff laughed along with Melina "And like you said its about to rain, you don't want to get caught in the rain" Jeff persuaded

"Well maybe I will be there before the rain comes" Melina smirked

"Well it's to late for that" Jeff smiled as he and Melina started to feel rain on them "Come on Lina, we could watch T.V. and eat cheerios" Jeff continue to crack Melina up, as it began to rain harder and faster

"Great, I love cheerios" Melina putting an emphasis on love as Jeff smiled "And maybe we can finished what we started last night" Melina replied kissing Jeff's neck

"That's even better" Jeff smiled picking up Melina and giving her a long and passionate kiss in the rain before carrying her into his house

(Back at School)

Torrie was turning the school upside down, trying to track down John

"Hey Candice, Hey Maria" Torrie replied going up to half of her clique at their lockers "Have you guys seen John anywhere" Torrie asked

"What are you looking for him for" Candice asked with a grossed out facial expression

"Because I need to talk to him" Torrie shot back

"About" Candice asked

"None of you business" Torrie replied getting in Candice's face

"Maybe he's outside" Maria replied stopping the two girls from going in further "Last time I saw him, he was headed outside" Maria finished

"But it's raining I doubt he'd be out there now" Torrie replied "But I''d check" Torrie replied about to walk away but was interrupted by Candice

"And why would you listen to dummy over here anyway" Candice replied as she continued to bully Maria

"Candice, she's not dumb" Torrie defended Maria who was looking down

"She is if she's following in you and Melina's footsteps" Candice replied folding her arms

"What are you talking about" Torrie said with a confused facial expression

"Maria likes that kid Shannon Moore" Candice frowned as Maria stared down

"What's wrong with that" Torrie asked

"Torrie please! That kid is worse than that Cena guy and that Hardy kid combined" Candice replied picking on Maria

"So, she can date who ever she wants" Torrie shot at Candice "Maria don't let her boss you around anymore have a mind of your own" Torrie replied

"Why should she you don't" Candice shot back at Torrie

"I do now" Torrie smirked before walking away "and oh yeah I lied this morning me and John are dating" Torrie yelled as she was halfway down the hall and everyone including Candice heard her

"Ugh!" Candice replied slamming her locker "Come on dummy" Candice snapped he fingers at Maria

Maria hesitated for as second "No, I'm not dumb" Maria defended herself "If I'm so dumb how come I make better grades then you" Maria yelled as all the students directed their attention to 

Candice and Maria "And, I can date who ever I want to date you're not my mom, and I am going to date Shannon, and if you have a problem with it oh-well, at least I have a man" Maria finished slamming her locker and walking the other way leaving Candice embarrassed as everyone laughed at her.

(Elsewhere)

Torrie was walking down the hall, and stopped at the school main doors as someone caught her eye. Torrie smiled at the sight of John.

"_Why is he sitting in the rain" _Torrie thought to herself before taking a deep breath and going outside

"John I really…" Torrie kindly started to say but was interrupted by John

"Leave me alone Wilson" John replied about to walk away but Torrie grabbed his arm

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I just don't know what got over me" Torrie apologized as John stared "I'm just really sorry I embarrassed you, and I'm sorry I acted like I didn't have a mind of my own"

"Whatever" John replied looking down

"What else do you want me to do or say" Torrie asked squinting her eyes in the rain

"Nothing…Its all good" John shrugged about to walk away but this time, was stopped by a kiss from Torrie

"I mean it, I'm sorry and if it makes you feel better I just told half of the whole school that we are dating, and that was like 10 minutes ago so I'm sure the whole school knows now" Torrie laughed but stopped as John was still frowning

"You know what kills me" John replied, is I get the feeling you are tying to be something you're not" John stated as Torrie looked down "You're just trying to impress, those rich stuck up girls" John continued to yell "I mean you're not one of them so stop trying to be" John finished as Torrie continued to stare

"So, I guess I messed up for good this time" Torrie asked "Well, it was fun for the day it lasted have a great life" Torrie replied about to walk away, but stopped when she heard John speak

"Its crazy" John replied yelling over that hard falling rain drops "I mean I've only known you for a week, and I can't believe how hard I'm falling for you already" John replied "If it was any other girl who did that I wouldn't give a damn, but with you I cared" John finished "Wilson you got some kind of control over me" John confessed as Torrie stared

A moment of silence pasted by as Torrie and John stood face to face in the pouring rain, before going in for a nice kiss

Torrie shook her head "I don't know how you do it" Torrie replied

"Do what" John asked with his hands around Torrie's waist

"Live your life without a care in the world" Torrie asked "I just so wish I could do that, not care about anything or anybody but myself" Torrie added

"Well just do it" John replied "Start slow, just run around in the rain screaming at the top of you lungs" John suggested "It's a chance to free yourself, and very refreshing" John smiled along with Torrie

"Um yeah I can't do that" Torrie replied feeling a little shy

"Ok fine" John smirked before picking up Torrie and throwing her over his shoulder and running around in the ran, as she screamed and laughed, and acted as if she was so care free

John finally put Torrie down, and he smiled at the sight of her giggling in laughing

"You're right that is refreshing" Torrie smiled, and looked up having the rain fall on her face "Thank you" Torrie smiled with her arms around John's neck

"Your welcome" John smiled "Now, before we move on do you have anything to tell me about you that I don't know yet, because I don't want to be surprised again" John replied

Torrie heart dropped and she hesitated

"_Just tell him, you're rich, I'm sure he'd understand, he's asking for honesty be honest_" Torrie was in deep thoughts

"Torrie, Torrie" John repeated waving his hand in Torrie's face "Are you okay" John asked

"Um yes I was just thinking if I have something new to tell you or not" Torrie replied

"And…" John asked

"No, can't think of nothing" Torrie lied as John smiled, before giving her another kiss

(Back in the building)

Candice and Chris was looking out of the window at John and Torrie

"That jerk I am going to kill him" Chris replied about to go outside but Candice stopped him

"No I have an idea" Candice smirked pulling out her cell phone

"What are you doing" Chris asked

"Shhh1" Candice replied with the phone to her ear "Hi daddy, look I know it might be a busy day for you guys but can I please talk to Mr. Wilson, its kind of an emergency, its concerning Torrie" Candice smirked along with Chris

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Well Candice is now on her own, now that she doesn't have a clique anymore. It looks like Torrie and Maria both learned how to assert herself. And Melina and Torrie won their men back. But why did Torrie lie…

NEXT CHAPTER: WE FIND OUT WHAT CANDICE AND CHRIS TOLD TORRIE'S DAD. AND DOES TORRIE LIES HAVE CONSQUENCES?


End file.
